kenny_the_shark_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny’s Death (UNAIRED)
Characters Featured Kenny - Kat - Fiji (voice only) Plot The premise involves Kenny receiving mail from Discovery alerting him that they wanted to make a new episode of his show Kenny the Shark. This was before it was cancelled. So Kenny gets ready and heads to the studio where all the writers and crew were. They all said hello to Kenny, but Kenny did not really respond because of the stress he was going through. The director came in and told everyone to get to work on the episode. Kenny then decided he wanted to express his feelings in just one episode. Then a few hours later, Kenny was finally done with the episode. Kat and the workers were so scared of what they saw. The director came and wanted to see the episode before it would air tomorrow morning. The episode recording played and at the beginning of the episode, it had two warnings: “This episode is not for children or people who are easily disturbed” and “This episode is also not suitable for people with depression or anxiety issues”. The intro was a little different and had different lyrics. It showed Kenny in a bad mood and everyone was acting completely different. Then, the episode began very late at night. Kat and Kenny were fast asleep. Kat then wakes up and had a strange feeling that Kenny was not feeling normal, so she went into the hallway near his room. As she got closer and closer to the door, static can be heard. Then Kenny’s twin sister, Fiji calls Kat and tells her that something is wrong with Kenny and that she should ''never ''get close to him right now. The more she gets closer, the louder. Then Kat heard weird noises when she was in front of the door. Kat didn’t want to think about them and she figured out what she would do. She then opened the door and started to say Kenny’s name, but she was interrupted by Kenny having a hook in his mouth and had no pupils in his eyes. He was seen covered in gore and the Kenny’s whole room starting glitching and turning red everywhere. Kat was so shocked that Kenny killed himself due to the things he was going through at the moment. Kat then realized that she just now lost her best friend and she then found out there was no way to get him back. Criticism From Staff The staff were shocked about what they saw and what was going to be posted on live television. Discovery Communications did not like this episode too much. Due to all the criticism by the writers and crew, and a quote on quote “rule” that he broke. Discovery had a rule that states: “No episode of a kids show is allowed to have blood or gore, profanity, subliminal messages, or fear”. You are not allowed to make any unpleasant sightings or sounds, which this episode did. Because of this, the entire episode was never broadcast. Kenny later received a strike against him for the episode. Additional strikes could result in the termination of Kenny’s contract with Discovery Communications. But later, he apologized for the episode and appealed his strike.Category:Episodes